An Interview To Remember
by hughie87
Summary: Clark and Chloe get more than they bargained for in a human interest story.  Will it prove to be just what both of them needed to hear?
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Interview To Remember

Author: Hughie87

Pairing: Do you really need to ask? :P

Rating: PG-13 (Just as a precaution)

Warnings: Mild violence (possibly), mild sensuality

Spoilers: Through S9, though it was AU after S6 (This is not set in concrete. I'll know more as I go.)

Disclaimers: DC Comics, WB & CW own whatever it is they own. I own nothing but the idea and the filler characters.

Summary: Clark and Chloe get more than they bargained for in a human interest story. Will it prove to be just what both of them needed? ;)

A/N: Everything before S6 happened like normal, but after S6 it goes AU for certain things. I will know more as I go. I am actually writing this as I post without a really set idea, so we'll see how this goes and if I ever do it again! Any background info y'all need, I will include it as narrative in the story. So, sit back, relax and enjoy! :)

Chapter One

_Metropolis, Present Day_

"Sullivan! Kent! Get in here!"

Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent raised their heads, eyes stricken as they locked gazes with one another. They looked around cautiously. None of their other colleagues even lifted their heads, only continued working; everyone was used to Perry White screaming at the Sullivan-Kent pair from his office. Chloe and Clark faced each other again.

"You did it," Clark said first, his eyes still wide as he stared at his best friend and partner in crime.

"Uh-uh," Chloe responded childishly, her blonde head shaking vigorously. "You did it."

"Did you hear whose name he yelled first?" Clark pointed out. "It's you."

"It an oral pattern when listing words to start with the word that has the most syllables," Chloe explained in a rush. "It's you."

Clark leaned back in his chair, regarding Chloe with shrewd eyes, his eyebrows lifted in a doubtful arc. "You sticking to that story?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Fine!" She exclaimed. "But did you hear how many exclamation points were behind your name?"

"You can't hear exclamation points!" Clark argued.

"Oh yes, you can and you had plenty!" Chloe shot back as she jabbed her ballpoint pen in his direction.

"Why am I still in this office by myself?"

Chloe and Clark held each other's gazes for a moment longer, waiting to see who would be the first to surrender. Finally, with a roll of her eyes and a heavy sigh, Chloe pushed away from her desk and stood.

"We better get in there before he boils over and fires us both," Chloe groaned.

Clark nodded gloomily and stood, too. He fiddled with his tie as he stepped around his desk, following behind Chloe as she started across the news floor.

"Do you think he'd really fire us?" Clark whispered nervously like a kid on the way to the principal's office.

Chloe laughed, weaving her way through the desks and people on the second floor of the Bullpen. "And risk losing his worker bees? Not a chance!" Chloe replied sounding more assured than she felt. She and Clark had pulled some crazy stunts in their days, but this last escapade not only took the cake but the whole bakery. It was just a good chance that Perry would fire them if he found out, but guaranteed. "You know, all this is really all your fault," Chloe hissed the closer they got to the Bulldog's office door.

"My fault?" Clark whispered incredulously. "How is it my fault? I only followed to keep you out of trouble!"

"And if you hadn't followed me, there would have been no trouble to begin with!" Chloe hissed a little louder. "We're not kids anymore, Clark. I don't need your protection all the time!"

"Well, remember that when I leave you hanging on a rusty pole over a 40 ft. drop to a cement slab!"

"What in blue blazes are you two bickering about?"

Clark and Chloe jumped, not realizing they were standing outside Perry's office, nose to nose in an argument. Clark straightened and smiled sheepishly. Chloe's eyes brightened as she fought to stifle a laugh. She a hand from her hip and patted Clark on the chest as she led the way into their boss' office.

"Shut the door," Perry snapped as Chloe came and stood in front of his desk. Clark pushed the door to and then joined Chloe. They stood arm to arm; a united front awaiting their verdict. If one was going down, the other was coming along for the ride.

"Yes, Chief?" Chloe asked, always the spokesperson of the two.

Perry scoffed at the nickname as he leaned back in his chair, eying the two reporters. Clark and Chloe glanced quickly at each other, knowing it was a bad sign when the Chief didn't smile kindly at Chloe's endearing title from him.

Steepling his fingers over his paunch and clearing his throat, he looked patiently from Clark to Chloe. It wasn't hard to be angry with the two of them but it was hard to punish them. They were two of the best reporters he had. And together, they were magic. With a resigned tone, he asked, "Would either of you care to explain what went on last night over on Water Street?"

He watched them closely. Sullivan didn't as much as twitch, but Kent's nose screwed up just slightly. Perry wished, just once, the kid could lie convincingly. He blew a frustrated sigh out from between his lips.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, cool as a cucumber. Clark cleared his throat.

Perry bit the inside of his cheek. "I mean," he began calmly. "How did the Planet get slapped with a one-hundred thousand dollar suit for Vandalism from the Mayor?"

"One-hundred thousand?" Chloe shrieked. She couldn't remain cool and detached now.

"Yes, one-hundred thousand! Thirty thousand for Vandalism and the other seventy thousand for Libel! Now," Perry growled, pointing an accusing finger at Clark and Chloe. "I want to know just how the Mayor has the nerve to sue us for seventy thousand dollars for Libel when we haven't printed a damn word about the little weasel! And what the hell did you damage when you broke into his apartment and how the hell did he catch you?"

"Well-" Clark began before Chloe cut him off.

"Chief, listen. We got a lead and-"

"Well, you can forget that! We have to do damage control," Perry spoke over her. He stood, pushing back what little hair he had left off his forehead. "The only way the Mayor is going to forget this little criminal offense is if you two are fired."

Chloe's mouth plopped closed, her eyes rounding and drooping like she's just witnessed her puppy being run over. Clark, seeing how broken-hearted Chloe looked, bolstered up. "Look Mr. White, this was all me."

Perry quirked an eyebrow at the tall man. He smirked slightly. "Really? Whatever you two got into was your hair-brained scheme, Kent?"

Chloe smiled sweetly as she watched Clark nod profusely, knowing the Chief wasn't buying what he was selling. "Chloe had nothing to do with. I drug her in. So, if you have to fire anyone, fire me," Clark begged with dignity.

Perry came around and sat on the edge of his desk, facing them as he linked his fingers. "That's mighty gallant of you, Kent, but I'm not firing anybody."

"You're not?" Chloe asked urgently.

"No, Sullivan, I'm not. Especially not the two best reporters I've seen since typewriters went out of fashion." He rolled his eyes. "I've already spoken to Mr. Queen and Ms. Mercer and they back me on this. They'll go to bat for you if they have to."

Clark and Chloe grinned at each other, knowing that Ollie and Tess would do what they could to keep their eyes and ears of the League inside the Planet.

"No," Perry continued. "What this tells me is that whatever you two think you've found is something. Something big. Now, elections aren't for another couple of years, so I'm betting this isn't just some little skeleton that hardly rattles when he pulls his underwear out of his closet."

"It's not! Oh, Chief, it's-"

"I don't want to know, Sullivan. At least not right now. If it's as big as it seems, we're going to have to put it on the back burner for now. Ah, let me finish," Perry said quickly, holding up a hand when it looked like Chloe was about to explode. "I have to make it look like I've punished you and steered you in another direction."

"How are you going to do that, Mr. White?" Clark asked.

"Well, until this all blows over and I can unsnap the leash, you're both being demoted to the Society section." Perry waited, regarding his little blonde spit-fire sternly. She stared back him, speechless.

"Society?" Chloe repeated with obvious disgust, as if she had a mouth full of manure.

"Society. And I've even got your first assignment," Perry told them, amused at watching the play of emotions across Chloe's face.

"Society?" Chloe repeated again. Clark rolled his eyes.

"A little gratitude would be appreciated, Sully. I did stick my neck out for you. It's only a couple of weeks, two months top. Do you think you can survive that?"

"Chief, you've got to be kidding!" Chloe exclaimed, still in disbelief.

It's either that or the unemployment line, Sullivan," Perry said harshly.

Chloe set her jaw. "Society," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Knew you'd see things my way!" Perry crowed. "Okay, now that we've got that settled, here's your assignment."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this," Chloe said.<p>

"It's better than being fired, right?" Clark reminded her.

"Clark," Chloe shot him an impatient glance before continuing. "It's the Society Pages. The Rich and Famous! Elite Weddings! Human Interest crap like we're doing right now!" She yelled from the back of the cab, frightening the driver into swerving just slightly. Clark braced Chloe so she wouldn't go bouncing all over the back seat as the driver course corrected. Chloe didn't even seem to register the cab teetering on two wheels, just sat there in a suspended pout.

"I think it's kind of a neat piece," Clark said after they were safely back in their lane, looking out around at the houses they were passing, each one more magnificent than the last.

Chloe looked over at him. "Sure, Clark, it's neat in a wholesome, Smallville Ledger kind of way, but we work at the Daily Planet! We've busted some of the best! And now, what? We're listening to some old lady waltz down memory lane? Excuse me if I find the change in direction a little jarring."

"It's only for a couple of months, just until all this with the Mayor blows over. Then we can go back to the real story," Clark replied, trying hard to placate her without Chloe catching on.

"But not even being able to investigate? I'm going to go crazy!" Chloe exclaimed as she slapped her thigh. Clark waited for the cab to swerve, but it seemed the driver had steeled his nerves.

"I warned you not to investigate a League tip without the League. It never ends well," Clark reminded her for the tenth time.

"Thank you, Clark," Chloe snapped. "And can I also remind you that not everything requires-" Chloe lowered her voice. "Heat vision!"

"Can we not talk about it?" Clark groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I'm not the one who brought it up," Chloe responded, her nose in the air.

They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"How are you so calm about this?" Chloe demanded.

"Because you're angry enough for both of us," Clark explained.

Chloe sighed. "Have you not thought about what this is going to do for-" She lowered her voice again. "The Blur?"

Clark met Chloe's concerned gaze. "How would it affect that?"

"In Major News, we can come and go as we please and no one thinks a thing. They thing we're chasing down a lead or something. People will notice in Society if you keep zipping in and out. All they do there is think of new ways to tell the same old story."

Clark laughed at Chloe's dramatics. "Which is?" He asked.

"How to lead the perfect life." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Life is anything but perfect. The thing is, Clark, in Society they're all so chummy with each other. They notice when people come and go. And it's going to look funny for you to get up for every ten disasters that happen in Metropolis on a daily basis."

"I hadn't thought of that," Clark said honestly. "I'll just have to what I can do."

"Wrong. We'll do what we have to do," Chloe replied with a set jaw. She caught Clark grinning at her. "What? I may only be super-powered in the computer realm but I still think of myself as your trusty sidekick."

Clark slipped an arm around Chloe and hugged her to him. "And I'm your sidekick in this. We'll get through this."

Chloe groaned, pushing some hair out of her face. "I know it's not life or death, but-"

"But it feels like the death of your news career," Clark finished for her.

"Exactly!" Chloe exclaimed. "You constantly have to stay on top in this game if you want to win. In two month, who will remember my name?"

"Hey," Clark began in a comforting tone. "Just keep thinking about the Mayor. We'll get him eventually. And then you'll be a household name!"

Chloe smiled gratefully at Clark. "You're right, you're right," she breathed, laying her head back against his arm.

They both felt the cab pull to a stop. Chloe sat up and scooted to look out the window. She let out a low whistle. Clark leaned in and peered over her shoulder.

"Would you take a look at that," Clark whispered beside Chloe's ear.

"Makes the Luthor mansion look like a shanty, doesn't it?" Chloe replied.

Clark nodded. He pulled back as Chloe opened the door. He took his wallet from his pocket and pulled out some money, handing it to the cabbie, a generous tip included for the man's stressful fare.

"Thanks, man," he replied.

Chloe disembarked from the vehicle, Clark right behind her. After smoothing wrinkles in skirts and pants, straightening blouses and shirts, Clark and Chloe stood and admired the mansion before them. It was a stately antebellum home, located dead center in the wealthiest part of Metropolis, Emerald Fields East. It looked like something right out of Gone With The Wind with its wide front verandah, elegant columns and lush grounds with large Elm trees shading most of the property. The house must have been three stories, with a balcony on the second level over-looking the yard and at least four chimneys, Chloe could see, each probably located in certain areas on the house. The paint was the color of fresh milk with navy blue shutters decorating each window. The sun shone through the leaves of the trees, causing the yard to fill with shafts of golden sunlight, shifting with the breeze. A black wrought iron fence kept out the undesirables with its unfriendly points, ruining the instant feeling of welcome the house seemed to inspire.

Clark pulled out his notepad and checked the address. The gold-plated numerals on the equally stunning mailbox matched the ones scrawled in Clark's blunt hand. "This is it. 1256 Rolling Hills Lane, home of Mr. and Mrs. Butler."

Clark and Chloe started up the wide cobblestone path to stop at the six foot high iron gate. Clark pushed the button on the intercom. A soft, southern voice floated out over the air. "How may I help you?"

"We're here to see Mrs. Butler. From the Daily Planet?" Chloe answered.

"Come on in." A buzzer sounded and the gate swung slightly open. Clark pushed the gate wider, holding it as Chloe walked through. He let it go and it clang shut behind him. The two followed the curving path right to the polished steps leading up the porch which was lined on either side with thick shrubs, flowers the color of fire bursting from between the leaves. A wide, black front door with gold embellishments awaited them as they crested the steps, Chloe's heels clicking sharply on the tongue-and-groove wood pattern

Chloe reached out and pushed the pearly doorbell. A chime could be heard reverberating throughout the house. "How likely to do you think it is their names are Rhett and Scarlet?" Chloe asked teasingly as she and Clark continued to marvel at the majesty around them.

Looking back at the door, which had thick slabs of white marble framing the entrance and beveled glass running along the top of the door, speaking to expensive and loving craftsmanship of days gone by, Clark replied in awe, "Right now, I'd say very."

The door opened, revealing a portly black man standing on the other side. "Mr. Kent, Miss Sullivan?" He asked in a deep, rounded voice from the Deep South.

Chloe stared at him with an open mouth. Clark elbowed her gently. "Yes, sir."

The man opened the door wider, allowing to enter. The inside was just as grand as the outside. High ceilings and crown molding the color of soft moss highlighting the creamy texture of the damask wallpaper. They stepped into an elegant foyer, the wide mouth of a curving staircase just across the parquet floor from them. Chloe felt like she's stepped back in time as she perused the antique furniture and the sparkling chandeliers she could see hanging in other rooms leading off this one. She cleared her throat nervously and a ridiculous thought crossed her mind that her skirt was too short and her blouse too low cut. She looked down quickly to be certain her hemline was still below her knee caps.

"Right this way, please. Miss Lilly is waitin' for ya in the pahlor," the man said as he turned, indicating for Chloe and Clark to follow him.

As they marched behind him, Chloe grabbed Clark's sleeve and whispered, "Can you say, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!'?"

Clark snickered then covered it quickly with a cough.

The man led them around the back of the staircase and down a hallway, passing a few rooms as they went. A formal dining room, what looked like a library and a den. The kitchen was straight ahead but the man turn abruptly to the right and stopped in front of a pair of French doors. He opened them to reveal another large room with floor to ceiling windows, sunlight pouring in and green, leafy plants placed here and there. He held his arm out, Clark and Chloe following the direction to a frail but regal woman perched on a love seat in the corner, her back a window.

"Thank you," Chloe said to the man. He nodded before backing out and closed the doors.

"Mrs. Butler? Hi, I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet and this is my partner, Chloe Sullivan," Clark formerly introduced them as he crossed the room, his hand out-stretched.

The woman looked up and smiled serenely. "I've been expectin' you. Mah, but aren't you a handsome fella?" She twittered as Clark got closer. She stood to meet him, taking his hand over a delicate spruce coffee table. "It's nice to meet you. Both of you," she said, her gracious smile encompassing Chloe who stood at Clark's elbow. "Please, call me Lilly." She reached out and took Chloe's hand in her free one, squeezing hers and Clark's simultaneously.

Clark and Chloe smiled back at her, each immediately liking her.

"Please? Won't you be seated?" She gestured to another love seat facing hers that sat behind them. As they all sat, Clark settling back and Chloe trying sit comfortably in her office attire, crossing a leg over her knee, careful not to knock the coffee table with her heel, she watched in awe as Lilly resumed her resting place gently. The older woman was dressed in a pretty yellow Chanel suit the color of petal pink. Her hair, which still seemed very thick, was piled on her head like a priceless crown of silver. Chloe remembered she was getting ready to celebrate her 100th birthday, the reason they were here. She was Metropolis' oldest resident but she didn't look a day over seventy-five. She had wrinkles but her skin still resembles smooth china. She even had the tiniest hit of mascara on her full lashes.

"Coffee? Or tea?" She offered.

Never one to turn down anything caffeinated, Chloe replied, "Coffee would be great."

Lilly looked at Clark.

"Me, too," He said with a nod.

Lilly smiled warmly at them, almost as if she already knew them well. "Charlotte?" She called.

"Yes, Grammy?" A pretty woman with short, black hair in her early forties stepped into the room from a hidden alcove near the hallway.

Lilly gestured to the woman. "This is one of mah granddaughtehs, Charlotte. Charlotte, these are the nice reportehs the paper sent over to do a story on mah party." Lilly's voice was like honey drizzling from a pot, slow and sweet.

"Nice to meet you," Charlotte nodded toward them, her voice more of a fast mid-west matching Clark and Chloe's.

"Would you mind bringing in the coffee?" Lilly asked.

"Not at all. I'll be right back," Charlotte told them with a smile before she disappeared again.

"Can I help?" Chloe offered, rising from her seat.

"No! I wouldn' hear of it! You're mah guest," Lilly told her firmly.

Chloe didn't argue.

They made small take until Charlotte came back in with an antique silver coffee set. Pouring the dark liquid into small china cups, she served them all quietly before taking a seat beside her grandmother.

"Now, what would you like to know?" Lilly asked.

Clark cleared his throat and set his cup back on the matching saucer. He looked over at Chloe. "I guess, the first thing is, what does it feel like to have lived almost a century?"

Lilly sighed. "Tirin'. Very tirin'. So many changes. It seems you can't do nothin' anymore without the help of electronics." She laughed and the other three joined her. "Of course, that's just the age talkin'. I'm sure if I was still a spring chicken I'd feel differently."

For the next hour they talked about all Lilly had seen or done; the upside of living to 100 years old. Finally, Clark asked, "And what are some of the drawbacks?"

Lilly's forehead wrinkled slightly. She met Clark's eyes honestly. "You feel young but don't recognize the woman in the mirror. You find new wrinkles every day. The weather starts to affect you like it never did before," she paused, a melancholy look stealing over her face. She shifted her gaze to Chloe. "Most of all, it's lonely."

"Lonely?" Chloe repeated. "How so? You're surrounded by family."

Lilly smiled patiently. "I am." She turned to Charlotte, taking the woman's hand between her own and bringing them to her lips affectionately. "And I am thankful every day for them." She looked back to Chloe. "You see, I lost the man I loved ten years ago."

"But I thought Mr. Butler only died a year or two ago?" Clark said tentatively.

"Oh, he did," Lilly nodded, placing her hands back in her own lap.

Charlotte looked at Clark and Chloe, fiddling with the pearls strung around her neck. She looked back at her grandmother with questioning eyes. "Grammy?"

Lilly patted the woman's knee. "It's time to tell the story. The real story. And this article is to be about mah life, what better time than now?" She met Charlotte's eyes. "Y'all should have known years ago, but there was never a good time until Pawpaw died a couple of years ago. It's time now."

She gazed back over at Clark and Chloe with her deep, blue eyes; appearing almost mystical. "Would you like to hear it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Uh. . ." Clark trailed off and turned to Chloe, as he always did in situations where he wanted her guidance. Chloe looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders, as if saying, _"This was our assignment."_

Chloe turned back to Lilly. "We'd love to hear whatever you have to tell, Lilly." Chloe glanced at Charlotte. The woman had gone ashen and Chloe wondered fleetingly if she would snap her strand of pearls with her rapidly fidgeting fingers.

Lilly cleared her throat. "I guess it all began with the meteor showehs."

The two reporters looked at one another once more, each wondering just what this woman had to share. The atmosphere in the room changed perceptively with Clark and Chloe's knowing looks.

Clark looked back to Lilly and leaned forward. "The one in 1989 or the one in 2005?"

"Oh, the ones long before then," Lilly responded.

Chloe halted the coffee cup halfway to her lips. She set it back down on the saucer, her eyes lighting with the curiosity she could no longer hide. "As far as we know, there have only been two in Kansas. In the U.S.'s history, for that matter. You're saying that there have been more?"

"Quite a few more," Lilly answered. "None as big as the last two. Just sprinkles here and thehe. The very first one I remembeh was one sunny day when me and Sam Sightlingeh-"

"Sam Sightlinger? As in, Sam Sightlinger the author and creator of the Warrior Angel comics?" Clark asked hurriedly, forgetting his manners and interrupting Lilly.

"Yes! You've heard of Sam's stories!" Lilly exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Uncle Sammy?" Charlotte murmured from beside Lilly.

Chloe felt her fingers tingle. "You and Mr. Sightlinger were childhood friends?"

Lilly's eyes softened and Chloe's breath caught. She knew that look only too well. "Something like that," the older woman said wistfully. Chloe watched as the woman time-traveled somewhere in her mind and wondered where she'd gone. Suddenly, she came back to them with a shake of her head. She looked directly at Chloe before moving her gaze to Clark. "I'm getting' ahead of mahself. Let's start at the beginning. It was a sunny day back in 1927. . ."

_Smallville, 1927_

"Mama!"

There was no answer.

"Mama!"

Again, no answer. Lilly snapped her short heels on in a hurry.

"Come on, Lilly! Let's go!"

"Oh, hush!" Lilly snapped at the young man outside her window. "I need to at least tell Cassie where we're goin'." The boy rolled his eyes. He reached in and grasped the catch on the window.

"I'll meet you out front." He pulled the window to. Lilly reached over and locked it. She snatched her sweater off the back of a chair and ran out of her room, calling for her older sister as she went.

A pretty girl of eighteen stepped out of a closet in the long hallway. She had the same wheat colored hair and rosy complexion with the same startling blue eyes of the younger version coming toward her. Her arms were laden with linens.

"Where's the fire, Lils?"

"I'm goin' to the movies with Sam," Lilly told her as she breezed past the older girl.

"You know Mama don't like you goin' places with that boy alone," Cassie reminded sternly, shutting the door with her hip and following behind her younger sister.

"We've been friends since we were thirteen. Nothin' is gonna happen. He's almost our brotheh," Lilly replied over her shoulder, hoping her sister didn't catch the resignment in her statement. "And we're meeting Tim and Kristy thehe, too."

"Well, that's betteh," Cassie amended, laying the linens on the settee in the parlor. "Just make sure your home by dinneh. Daddy won't like it if we have to wait on you again. I'll tell Mama where you're goin'."

"Thanks, Cass! You're the best!" Lilly spun around and kissed her sister on the cheek. Lilly ran out the door, knocking Sam in the back who stood right outside. He stumbled to the ground, tripping Lilly as she came whirling out of the door and onto the porch. They both fell to the ground in a tangle.

"Lilly! Sam!" Cassie exclaimed as she hurried out. "Are y'all all right?" Lilly and Sam stared at each other with wide eyes from a close proximity. Sam pushed off hurriedly from Lilly, scrambling to put some proper distance between them. Lilly sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"I think so," Lilly said with a wince. Sam leaned down and threaded a hand into Lilly's abundant hair, cupping the back of her skull, feeling for a knot. Their eyes met and Sam withdrew his hand slowly.

"I don't feel anything," Sam said gruffly. Cassie, not missing the exchange, bit her lip and knelt down, helping her sister to her feet. "Maybe you should lie down, Lils," she suggested, catching the dangerous electricity that was sparking in the air between her sister and Sam.

"No, no," Lilly said, waving her away. "I'll be fine. Just a little bump." Lilly flashed a wide smile at her sister before skipping down the steps of the farmhouse. "Be back later, Cass!" Sam nodded to Cassie before following Lilly, catching up quickly.

Cassie watched the two for a moment, putting a finger to her lips. Something was in the air, she could feel it. She'd always had a sixth sense about these things. Her sister had lots of big dreams about moving to the city and becoming a big newspaper woman that it was hard to think something as simple as a handsome boy could derail those plans, but Lilly was sixteen. And Sam Sightlinger was a looker. Cassie had all but made up her mind to go see a show herself when a familiar voice caught her ear.

"Afternoon, Cassie. You here all by yourself, today?"

Cassie greeted the owner of the voice happily. "Mrs. Kent! It's good to see you!" Cassie hurried off the porch and took the woman's hand. "How are you feelin'?"

"Better. Hiram, here, thought we could use a walk." The woman rubbed her protruding belly affectionately.

"Well, I shore am glad he did! Come on in. I'll fix ya some lemonade." Cassie took her neighbor's arm and led her up the steps and inside the house.

The walk into town was quiet. Lilly and Sam kept a friendly distance, each preoccupied with the fall back at the Mastersons'. Lilly snuck a glance over to her side. Something had happened back on her porch. What was is it? She couldn't put her finger on it. Something had changed between them in the few seconds their bodies touched. It was like a spark of some sort that now burned along their skin. Lilly looked at her shoes and then back to Sam. He walked with his head held high, his black hair blowing laszily in the breeze. Lilly sighed. She'd fallen in love with him the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Sadly, he'd never really paid much attention to her that way.

The Mastersons' had moved from Albany, Georgia to Smallville, Kansas three years ago when her Granddaddy died, leaving the family land to his oldest son, her Daddy. He'd sold most of it to the Kents,' their neighbor's, on the east side and had kept a small plot for himself and the house which was a far-sight prettier and more spacious compared to their high-class townhouse in Albany. They lived in Smallville for most of the year, going to spend one month each summer back in Georgia to visit with her Mama's family while Daddy stayed conveniently behind with the excuse that no one could watch the Smallville Ledger, the local paper Granddaddy had also left to him.

Lilly had escaped setting up housekeeping by sneaking out the back door in the kitchen. She'd walked leisurely along until she was a few feet and then broke into a run when she'd heard Cassie call for her. She found her way past a cemetery, past an old church and finally on the shores of a murky looking river. The sun beat down on her neck as she slipped off her high-top boots and tucked her skirts into her sash, creating very improper looking bloomers. Carefully, she waded in, the water cool on her calves. Suddenly, from behind her came a sharp war cry and a rain of water as a person jumped in. Lilly shrieked, knowing Mama would kill her for being seen like she was. She hurried out of the water and ducked behind a rock. Peeking over the top, she saw a boy sunk down to his neck in murky river water looking wildly around. She perused his face for a few moments. He was a cute one, she decided.

"Hello?" He called out cautiously. He turned constantly, looking for her it seemed. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't know you were here. If I had, well, it wouldn't have happened." Lilly liked his voice. It was just beginning to deepen and it broke every once and again. She started to stand slowly, her hair hanging in drippy strands around her face.

"There you are!" He cried, his mouth cracking in a wide smile. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm guessin' you come here all the time?" Lilly asked clambering up on the rock she'd hidden behind.

"I do. Me and my pals usually, but I'm all alone today. You're new, arent'cha?"

Lilly nodded. "My Daddy is the new Editor of the Smallville Ledgeh. We just moved here from Albany, Georgia."

"Too bad about your Grandpa," the boy said. "He was a nice man."

"Thank you. I'm Lilly Masterson." She waved.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly. I'm Sam. Sam Sightlinger. Listen, Lilly, could I ask you a favor?"

"I guess," Lilly said with a shrug of a shoulder. Sam turned red and Lilly thought he'd never last down south if he sun-brunt that easily. "Could you turn around?"

"Why?" Lilly narrowed her eyes. Sam took a deep breath. "I didn't know you was here and I didn't have my swimming britches. It was kind of a spur of the moment idea."

"You mean ya came here to skinny-dip?" Lilly exclaimed with shock.

"Shhhhh!" Sam hissed. "Keep your voice down, will ya? I live right over there and if my Ma ever gets wind of this she'll tan my hide!"

Lilly bit her lip. She knew some of the older kids went skinny-dipping back in Albany. She even thought her sister might have, though Cassie would never cotton to it.

"Will ya turn around? Otherwise I'm just gonna have to sit here and dog-paddle," Sam asked again.

"Shore," Lilly answered, scooting until her back was to the river. She heard the water slosh and soon the rustle of clothes somewhere close by. "Do you often have many spuh-of-the-moment ideas?" She called out.

"Nope," came the muffled reply.

"This your first one?"

"Yep."

"Gonna be your last?"

"Probably."

Lilly felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to find a wet and clothed Sam at her side. "Thanks," he said. Lilly nodded. Sam climbed up next to her. They looked out at the small river together.

"What does your Daddy do?" Lilly asked.

"He's the milk man. We have a dairy farm," Sam said.

"You like being a milk man?"

"Not really."

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to draw."

"Are you good?"

"Sorta."

"What do you like to draw?"

"People."

"Who all have you drawn?"

"My ma. Pa, when he's tired. A few other people in town."

"Do you do portraits?"

"Do always ask so many questions?"

Lilly smiled brightly. "Yes. Cassie, that's my sisteh, she says I need to practice if I want to work at a big newspapeh. Mama says I don't need any more practice, that I'm already nosy enough."

"You talk funny," Sam observed, gazing at Lilly with pretty blue eyes.

"It's called an accent. Y'all talk funny here," Lilly responded sharply. "In Albany, everyone talks this way."

"You going back to Albany?"

"Not likely. Daddy says he wants to run the papeh here and Granddaddy's house is much biggeh than ours back home."

"You gonna take over the paper when you get big?"

"Does the Ledgeh seem like a big papeh to you?" Lilly asked caustically. "Well, then, where you gonna go?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know," Lilly sighed dreamily. "Maybe New York, Chicago, some place big."

"There is a big paper in Metropolis, a big city east of here."

"There is?"

Sam nodded. "The Daily Planet."

"The Daily Planet." Lilly tested the name on her tongue. "I like it. Maybe I'll go to the Daily Planet. You gonna be a milk man?"

"Hope not."

Lilly and Sam sat there all afternoon, trading questions and answers, as the day moved on around them. When the sun was almost touching the prairie, Lilly turned to Sam. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sam whispered.

"It was a spuh-of-the-moment idea." Lilly smiled impishly and bounded on the rock, leaving the awed boy behind her. "See ya lateh, Sam!"

Lilly glanced over at Sam again. They'd spent almost every day together after that, except for the months she'd been banished back to Albany. Kansas had grown on her. There was nothing between her and the sky. And she liked being around Sam. Sam turned his head and caught Lilly looking at him. She smiled charmingly before turned her attention back to the path. Sam reached out, taking her hand. Lilly halted, swallowing as she looked down at their connecting hands. She looked up at Sam, who towered above her.

"Lilly, you wanna go to the river today?" He asked quietly.

Not able to get any words past the knot in her throat, Lilly nodded, allowing Sam to lead her off the path and into a corn field. They didn't speak, just walked, their hands linked between them. Lilly's heart was beating fast, so fast she was afraid it would beat its way out of her chest. They crested a hill and the river, their river, snaked out before them, the same murky brown it'd been since they were thirteen. The rock was still there but it was no longer big enough for both of them. Sam seated Lilly on it and stood beside it, gazing out at the water.

Nervously, Lilly smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt, making sure it was safely below her kneecap. She pulled her sweater in closer around her, reaching in to straighten out her cap sleeves."

"You found a date for the dance yet?" Sam asked, his back still turned.

Lilly took a deep breath. "No. No one's asked me."

"They better get moving. The dance is this Friday," Sam muttered.

"What about you?" Lilly changed the subject hurriedly, feeling uncomfortable with the lie. Many boys had asked her and she'd said no to all, holding out for Sam. "I saw Sissy Bowers fawning over you the otheh day."

Sam's broad shoulders shook with a laugh. "Sissy is too pushy. I want a lady."

Lilly bristled. She was considered pushy by some. "Are you thinking of asking Kristy?" She fought to keep the bitterness out of her mouth.

"Naw," Sam said with a shake of his head. "Besides, she's practically promised to Will."

"So, if Will weren't in the way, you'd be askin' Kristy?" Lilly felt foolish tears prick her Castlewater had been Sam's love since he was ten. She was this pretty little pixie faced girl who lived with her widowed father down the lane from the Sightlingers. Lilly recalled the first time she'd met Kristy. Sam was showing her around school when he and Kristy had collided. Sam fell back, his books falling out of his hands and into his lap then onto the floor. He stared up at the small girl with adoration. Lilly felt a funny twist in her gut and fought hard not reach out and pull the girl's long red hair. She still felt that way sometimes, even with Kristy being a close friend these days. Her mama thought it was all nonsense.

"I want mah girls to see the world before settlin' down," Rosalyn Masterson would always say before kissing Cassie and Lilly on the heads. Lilly still wanted Sam, though.

"Probably," Sam answered.

A wave of anger came over Lilly. In a blind rage, she sailed off the rock and planted her hands on Sam's back. She gave a mighty push and watched with delight as Sam toppled off the show and into the brown water. Sam came up sputtering. He shook the water out of his eyes.

"What was that for?" He demanded, the water coming to mid-chest.

Lilly bit her lip and then put her hands on her hips. "For bein' a big, dumb, arse! That's what!" She spun on her heel and began marching back toward town. She squealed when strong hands gripped her waist. She looked over her shoulder, Sam's handsome features set in a dark frown.

"What do you think you're doin', Sam Sightlingeh?" Lilly shouted. Lilly began to fight, kicking out her feet and waving her arms. She landed a kick right on Sam's shin.

"Ow!" He cried and started to fall, Lilly still in his arms. Lilly screamed as the ground was coming to meet her. The teenagers fell again, Sam landing with a grunt on Lilly. Before she could blink, Sam rolled her over and pinned her wrists to the itchy grass.

"You let me up this instant, Sam, or I'll scream!" Lilly yelled shrilly.

"What do you think you're doing now?" Sam said with a laugh.

"You get one brush of mud or grass on my dress, I sweah, I'll have your neck!" Lilly cried, laughter bubbling in her belly. Sam laughed harder, his white teeth flashing against his tan skin. He met Lilly's eyes as she giggled from beneath him.

"What am I going do with you?"

Lilly swallowed. "What do you want to do with me?"

Sam's laughter died away as he stared down at Lilly. She watched as his eyes darkened to the color of a deep ocean. He licked his lips before lowering his head slightly and then a little bit more. Lilly's eyes fluttered closed before she opened them again. She blinked and squinted.

"Sam, look." Lilly pushed at his shoulder, pointing to the sky. Sam shook his head and then glanced over his shoulder, following her finger. He pushed off his knees, Lilly sitting up beside him. He stood and pulled Lilly to her feet beside him. He watched the sky, shielding his eyes against the sun.

"What in the world?" Sam said. He stared at it a few seconds longer, and then he grabbed Lilly and dragging her behind him, ran like hell.

A deafening whistle sound filled the air as a massive explosion rang out from behind them. Lilly screamed and covered her head with her free hand as dirt and rocks fell on her. It was all around them. The whistles, the explosions, heat and balls of fire falling from the sky! They kept running, Sam never letting Lilly slow. She lost a heel but ran on. A ball of fire came down right front of them.

"What's happening?" Lilly screamed as Sam pushed her to the side. They continued to run until blinding pain grabbed Lilly's foot and she toppled. She lost her grip on Sam's hand. Looking behind her, Lilly saw she'd gotten her foot stuck in one of the crevices a burning rock had made that fell a few yards away. She heard Sam screaming her name before another whistle sounded right above her.

Lilly didn't know anything after the meteor hit her legs.

Chloe and Clark stared at Lilly, their mouths open.

"I believe that one of you is beepin'."

Clark furrowed his eyebrows and then felt Chloe digging in his jacket pocket. She pulled out his cell phone and handed it to him. He pressed a button and the screen lit up.

"It's Oliver," he told Chloe.

"Planet Oliver or. . .?" Chloe asked nonchalantly.

"The other Oliver."

"Ah," Chloe nodded, turning back to Lilly. "I am so sorry, Lilly, but we have to go."

Lilly's face broke into a radiant smile. "Of course! I'm shore the two of you are very busy. So sweet of you to come by and listen to the goin'ons of an old lady."

Chloe reached over and took the woman's hand. "We'd like to come back, if it's all right with you?"

Lilly laid her other hand on top of Chloe's, squeezing it. "I would love that."

"Tomorrow? It's hard to squeeze 99 years into two hours," Chloe laughed.

"Tomorrah is as good a day as any," Lilly said as she and Charlotte stood with Clark and Chloe. They smiled respectfully to Charlotte, who still seemed a little green around the edges.

Clark and Chloe assured Miss Lilly they could see themselves out and both walked briskly out, exiting the grand house and into the dying sun. On the porch, Chloe let out a breath and turned to Clark. He, too, was looking at her in question.

"What did you think of that?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know," Clark said again. "Do you?"

As they went down the stairs, Chloe nodded slowly. "I think I do."

"What about Sam? Samuel Sightlinger was the writer and creator of the Warrior Angel back in the 20's. The timeline-"

"The very first comic, that enchanted one that Alex got his hands on, was the very first publication and it was published in October of 1928. Her Sam would have been seventeen or eighteen at that point."

"But Zatanna said her father cursed it because the idea was stolen from one of his friends. What do you make of that?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Chloe sighed, as they made their way down the gravel path. "It wouldn't be the first time Miss Magician has been hoodwinked by Dear Old Daddy Warlock."

"The meteor showers," Clark said. "Those are in no record books anywhere."

"Well, she did say the river was almost out of Smallville. You heard her! They lived right next to your great-grandparents! I'll even bet it was the house that Lana grew up in, too. That must be Mason's Creek. We've been there a few times, Clark. It's way out in the middle of nowhere. If the first one hit there, then I wouldn't be surprised if it was never recorded. I just wonder what the rest of her story is," Chloe finished on a whisper.

"Well, we'll have to wait until tomorrow. We've been summoned," Clark replied.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Chloe asked, again proceeding Clark through the gate.

"Just that he was calling a meeting. Probably about last night," Clark said pointedly glancing at his partner.

"Your fault," Chloe sang.

"No, it's not," Clark replied with a smile.

"Do we need to hail a cab or is the Kent Express boarding?" Chloe said as she spun to face him with a grin.

Clark looked over her shoulder at the street and cleared his throat. "I think out ride found us."

Chloe cocked her head and then looked over her shoulder. Her face lit up.

"Nick!" Chloe exclaimed with surprise. She rushed to greet the tall man who was leaning against an expensive looking BMW. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him happily.

Clark followed a few paces behind, his hands in his pockets.

"When did you get back?" Chloe asked when she pulled away from him.

"Only about an hour ago. I called the paper and they told me where you were." Nick reached out and tucked a blonde strand behind her ear. "I came straight here. I had to see you. Are you free now?" He asked eagerly.

Chloe's face fell. "We have a meeting."

"Is there any way you can get out of it?"

Chloe looked over at Clark, who stood there watching a line of ants. She sighed and rolled her eyes at his lack of helpfulness. She looked back to Nick. "I don't think so. Oliver just called it."

Nick frowned. He intertwined their hands. "How about tonight? Around eight?"

Chloe smiled like a vixen. "I'll make sure of it." She leaned in and kissed him seriously.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief when they finally parted. "Well, jump in. I'll give you two a ride. Hey, Clark." The man nodded at Clark.

"Hey, Nick. Doing good?" Clark asked.

"Can't complain," Nick said. Nick, still holding Chloe's hand, pushed away from the car and opened the back door and then the front, seating Chloe inside and shutting the door.

Clark slid into the plush car and shut the door, fastening his seat belt.

"Planet?" Nick stated, rather than asked as he put the car in gear and pulled into the street.


End file.
